


Tales of Mabel and Hogan

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Rob has begun to write some erotica, turns out he’s not that great at it.





	Tales of Mabel and Hogan

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some really poorly written romance novel that circulated on Tumblr. This is pure crack I'm afraid guys.

Sitting at the table with the manuscript in your hands you could feel his intense blue eyes watching your every movement. You were trying your best to keep a straight face but you had begun to wonder if this was some elaborate joke. Your gaze flitted over to him where he sat with an expectant look on his face and you cleared your throat before you began to read it again…

Mabel was perched on the edge of the bed, her skin still wet from the shower. Her wet hair dripped down her wet back causing a wet patch to form on the bed beneath her. Using a towel she fondled her large wet breasts, causing the towel to become wet, just like her. 

Glancing up she saw him standing in the doorway, his eyes roaming over her wet body and she felt a fire burning deep within her cupid’s cupboard. The sight of him bare-chested before her, tall and sculpted like a Greek god, had her raising to her feet as she crossed the room, her huge boobs swinging to and fro as she moved towards him. Hogan’s jaw was set and his love muscle began to quiver with desire as her wet body caused a fire to rip through him.

Hogan knew he shouldn’t be there but he just couldn’t keep away. She was so hot, standing there all wet and dripping as the heat of his desire fanned the flames within him. As he stepped forward it felt as if the room was pulsing, his pork sword pulsated with want. He needed her, needed to slide his pocket rocket inside her pulsating, dripping, tunnel of love. His toned, muscular chest slammed into her soft orbs and he felt his boomstick twitch. 

“Mabel,” Hogan growled deeply, his throbbing baloney pony pressing hard against her wet thighs, the tip edging towards her wizard's sleeve. “I need you, I need you more than I have ever needed anyone or anything ever.”

With those words, Mabel melted into a wet pool of fiery desire. Her heart beating so fast she thought she might pass out from the sensation of pure joy that was pulsating through her. Mabel's enchilada of love was wet with want.

“Oh Rob, I need you.” she gasped breathlessly as he stared off into the middle distance, trying to prevent his fiery desire from reaching its climax too soon. Her fingertips caressed his chest and she gazed up at him expectantly. “I need your mighty love shaft deep inside my flesh cavern.”

Upon hearing those beautiful words Hogan grasped Mabel by the upper arms and guided her towards the large springy bed which through the haze of their fiery passion appeared to be undulating. Pressing her down against the mattress she parted her thighs, exposing her dick mitten.

Hogan slipped his engorged anaconda inside her, stretching her cock pocket. Mabel didn’t think she could take such a huge meaty monster and her cries of sexual fulfillment as he settled balls deep inside her crotch waffle conveyed the fulfillment she felt being filled.

Mabel grasped the sheets beneath her with lust and wanton ecstasy and her fingers. Her gigantic supple breasts bouncing furiously as he pounded his massive meat thermometer. She was like an exotic flower, flowering beneath him as he fucked her hard.

Flipping her over Hogan fucked her into the mattress, his hands gripping her hips tightly and he groaned as his yogurt slinger exploded inside her wand waxer, filling her with ropes of thick warm baby gravy as he felt Mabel orgasm again and again, over and over as he made her scream his name into the pillow.

They lay in their post-sex stupor, him crushing her beneath him as he regained his breath. Rolling off her he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and with a self-satisfied smirk he smacked her rotund ass and grabbed his clothes, leaving her laying on the bed in the damp pool of their lovemaking. 

You furrowed your brow and opened your mouth to speak but there were just no words. His brilliant blue eyes had never left you and each micro-expression that crossed your face had been noted. He was more than a little worried as you appeared to veer between amusement and confusion. “Well?” he asked tentatively and you shuffled the papers in your hands. 

“I have a few questions.” you eventually managed to say, finally meeting his eye.

“Go on.” he nodded hopefully.

“Have you shown this anyone else, Rob?” It seemed like the easiest question to lead with. How on earth were you supposed to tell him that this was the most hilarious thing you had ever read without hurting his feelings. He simply shook his head. Well at least that was a blessing, you couldn’t imagine what would happen if Rich got a hold of this. Your brow furrowed and the corners of your lips twitched up. “Have you ever actually had sex with a woman?” Rob's eyes widened as you bit your lower lip in an attempt to stifle your giggles. “Seriously though, have you actually used the term ‘enchilada of love’ successfully in a seduction? Also, I was unsure in this first bit, is Mabel wet because I don’t think you said it enough.” Rob looked down at the table shaking his head as a grin spread across his face. “I did like the bit where you inserted yourself into the story though.” 

“What? Where?” he reached across the table and pulled the pages towards him. 

“Right… there.” your finger pointed to his name. “Oh Rob, I need you,” you say dramatically in a breathy voice and suddenly the laughter died on both of your lips as your eyes met and the air filled with a palpable tension. He didn’t want to admit that yours was the voice he had heard in his head when he wrote those words, that he had been longing to hear you say that to him. 

“So this wouldn’t put you in the mood then?” He enquired, swallowing thickly as he felt himself staring into your beautiful eyes, butterflies spreading through his stomach as his nerves grew.

“This puts you in the mood?” You shot back raising an eyebrow, a wicked twinkle in your eye. “Oh Robbie, I really need to introduce you to some very special places of Tumblr.”


End file.
